


Changes

by Dau_hu



Series: Sheith Angst [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Season/Series 07, Sheith Angst Week 2018, Unrequited Love, unrequited Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dau_hu/pseuds/Dau_hu
Summary: Shiro comes to terms with how Keith has changed from the time that he's been in the astral plane. Their encounter with Acxa relly exposes how much is different now.In other words, a focus on unrequited Shiro with Kacxa on the side. For Sheith Angst Week 2018 (Day 1 - Unrequited)





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning that this does hint at Kacxa, which I thought would be fitting for the prompt "Unrequited." If you're okay with that, please enjoy!

They stopped beside the doors, peering towards their bayards and equipment. The team was close to escaping; it was just a matter of making it past the guards. Shiro was slowly piecing together possible strategies, but before he knew it he saw a soft red glow across the door. Keith was able to summon his bayard, and he ran towards the guards. 

In a split second they were down, and the Keith stood with his back facing the team, already equipping his helmet. Shiro was breathless. How had Keith changed so much ? Perhaps it did have something to do with being gone for a few years in the astral plane of the Black Lion, but Keith exhibited a confidence that was now on par with his natural skill that Shiro had recognized from the first time they met. He stared in admiration - Keith really was the leader that he hoped and knew he would become, an equal or even more to himself. If he had a moment, he would’ve liked to praise Keith for how far that he’s come. 

But before he knew it, Keith was already running out, quickly explaining something to Lance. Shiro stayed with the team, holding onto Allura as they escaped out of the galra battleship to traverse to their lions. With the oncoming attackers, the adrenaline rushed through him as he prioritized getting back into any lion’s safety, but that didn’t distract him from the fact that Keith was nowhere in sight. He looked around but was briskly pulled into a lion’s safety before he could confirm anything. Again, it seemed like Keith was saving them, saving him. 

The lions stood on standby, waiting for Keith who was still inside the battleship with Acxa. Shiro anxiously eyed the exit, waiting for any sign of a red and white uniform. The quick moments left him restless, and he couldn’t help but ask over the comms. 

“Where’s Keith?” said Shiro. 

“He told me he couldn’t leave Acxa alone after ‘she saved our skins,’” Lance said in an increasingly frustrated tone, “there he goes playing the knight in shining armor again.” 

After gaining Kuron’s memories, Shiro couldn’t help but combine those with his own. Shiro suddenly remembered when Keith had ordered the team to separate with the Black Lion so he could follow the clone, or who he thought was Shiro back then to save him. Again, acting reckless to save someone, but in this case it wasn’t Shiro - but Acxa. 

Despite wanting to believe in Keith’s honest martyrdom, Shiro couldn’t help but feel a tinge of hurt. A flood of memories passed through, as he reminisced about the beginnings of their relationship. Shiro saving Keith in his adolescence, and an increasing amount of reciprocation as Keith continued to save him during their time with Voltron. Their mutual concern for the safety of each other has only grown; it just felt right. 

Lance dwelled on the lack of response from Shiro, and figured that it’d only be wise to back up Keith’s actions. 

“You know, apparently they’ve been saving each other’s asses back and forth way back from when he went exploring the belly of the weblum all the way up to the Kral Zera, it’s like they’re in love or something!” Lance announced. 

_Ah. That was it wasn’t it?_

Lance failed to get a reply once again from Shiro, and took it as a sign to stop. However, on Shiro’s end his mind was only racing a hundred miles faster. All that he held close and dear, all those times Keith saved him was suddenly decreasing in value as he realized that it was just apart of Keith’s nature. That’s why he had been developing these feelings. Keith was such a caring person - reckless yes, but ultimately so concerned about the safety of others. 

_This is what you wanted, bringing out Keith’s true leadership skills._

But his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Keith coming onto the comms. 

“Guys! Zero in on my location and fire on the ship,” Keith yelled. 

“Are you sure?” asked Allura. 

“Just do it!” Keith ordered, and the lions all lined up to fire on Keith’s location. Shiro shockingly stared at the imminent danger that Keith put himself in. Pulling himself forward into the cockpit to search for any signs of movement among the smoke that emitted from the explosion. 

Keith glided out of the smoke, holding the Acxa’s hand to meet the Black Lion. Shiro honed in on their hands, holding tightly as Keith carried her to safety. Shiro smiled sadly remembering the times where Keith had done the same for him, caressing his shoulder, holding him up, even briefly hugging him during the few moments they could despite the war going on around them. Somehow, he could see Acxa fitting right in too, and Shiro-shaped holes started to appear in his memories with Keith. 

The day after they make it to safety. Shiro flew with Pidge while Keith flew with Acxa and Krolia. They made it to an uninhabited yet safe planet and began unloading cargo for a temporary shelter. Shiro carried a box into the cage with his remaining functional arm, and glanced over at the Black Lion. There Keith helped Acxa out from the jaw of Black, grasping her hand as she jumped onto the loose sand. The two approach the entrance of the cave, where Shiro was nonchalantly observing them. He focused on Keith’s strong gait and Acxa’s slender but shapely figure trailing beside him. Somehow they looked like they belonged as a pair, complementing each other’s enigmaticness and strength. 

 

Upon resting around the fire, Acxa discussed her reasons for helping them. 

“...but I knew I had to find my own path, and it led me to you,” Acxa softly admitted while longingly staring into Keith’s radiant purple tinted eyes. Shiro saw an incredibly warm smile, and Lance was right -it could only mean love. The two radiated an inexplicable sense of understanding for one another. Shiro knew Acxa was trying to explain to the whole crew, but really none of them could breach the moment between the two, so he stood watching a relationship materialize in front of him. 

Keith really had changed in the time that Shiro was gone, but maybe this had been developing from way before then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
